imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Manuel Kébé
Manuel's profile: '''NAME:''' Manuel Kebe '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''OCCUPATION:''' Student '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' Manuel is a tall but rather scrawny/skinny guy. He often wears clothing that seems a bit cheap and mostly uses wide t-shirts and hoodies to cover up his skinny body type. He has the typical Rasta hair and a smooth, dark skin. He has some wide brown eyes that show that if he would pay attention to his looks, he could pull off ‘cute’ but he simply doesn’t care all that much. Actor: Dalmar Abuzeid http://www.ctv.ca/gallery/html/degrassi_me2we/photo_3.html '''PERSONALITY:''' He seems kind of uninterested in anything but his schoolwork and isn't much of a talker. He just doesn't care for much of a social life and going out during the weekends. He however has a passion for movies but then not the actors but how everything works behind the screens. Has an extensive knowledge about movies though. He thinks going out and drinking etc is just going to ruin his chances to graduate from college. He's devoted to the work and a very hard worker as well. He is studying to be a doctor though, he wants to keep his love for movies and technical stuff as a hobby and make a profession from being a doctor later. He loves anime, manga and video games as well and is very into roleplaying, he is seen roleplaying with other geeks sometimes. He's naive and incredibly kind-hearted but also easy to manipulate or play. He sees the good in people and believes that his mother's death was meant to happen to make him stronger and more determined. He will step in when there's a fight and doesn't want to offend anyone. '''LIKES:''' His studies, movies, reading books and magazines, late sixties psychedelica/blues, walking his two dogs, his work at the set, helping his neighbor with her young son, anime, playing video games, roleplaying, his laptop. '''DISLIKES:''' Pushy girls, people who act extremely stuck-up, cancer, trouble in the family, fights, not being able to sleep (Even a little noise outside can wake him up already), rudeness, people who put their opinion down as a fact or without arguments to support it with. '''STRENGTHS:''' His intelligence, extensive knowledge of movies, can keep calm under stress, good listener, sees the good in people, he's soft-hearted and people know they can trust him. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Not too strong without a weapon, can't run for long, he can be TOO devoted to his work, can't take criticism well, has a really really sensitive spot for one of the girls which he's trying hard to cover up, he is easily manipulated, played or fooled because he's so naive and he will chose to try to talk someone out of something over running which is bad in a dangerous situation. '''FEARS:''' He fears cancer, another relative dying, becoming a workaholic, abandonment, deep and/or water and drowning. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' He likes Jennie and has one best friend who is more of a jock, Clyde, Manny's the brain half of their duo. Also close friends to Joseph and Harry and friends with Harriet. '''FAMILY:''' Deceased mother, father, younger sister (15). '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' He sees the good in people and will always try to convince himself that people might act the way they act for a reason, for instance because they're only afraid or lost. He will try to find as many people and want the group to rather die by the collar explosion when the time limit is expired and they die they way they were then to have his friends die a killer. He'll prefer to tie up someone who is seen as a killer and not to be trusted over killing him/her immediately. '''ITEMS:''' Clothes, cleaning products, keys, magazines, phone, iPod. '''OTHER:''' This might sound too much like a dreamer or idealistic, but Manuel really wants to find a cure for cancer and so preventing other families from going through the pain that he went through. During the Program: Manuel is described as an otaku, geeky and soft-hearted, studying hard and not partying like others. In the classroom scene he even mentions, when seeing Evan die, that "It's not like in those games", trying to hang onto something simple as a videogame. His demise: